Can You Hear Me Now?
by rogue-scholar07
Summary: Shadowatch has fun with some Cobra's standard communicators.


**I do not own the X-men, or GI Joe, or the Misfit universe, but I thank the creator of the latter for allowing me to use it. Anyway, this is an outtake from Second Chances involving the kids and the Cobra- standard Communicators.**

**Can You Hear Me Now?**

Zanya looked on with mild interest as her new housemates played cops and robbers in the backyard. As far as she was concerned, it was child's play. But still, it was her chance to scope them out; from the looks of it, however, they weren't quite fine material.

"Run you idiot!" Bryan shouted to Neal, who was at the other end of the yard.

"Gotcha!" Kristen said triumphantly as she and Regan caught the plasma-controller.

"Crap." Neal mumbled. "I knew I should have stayed in the bush."

"Tough luck." Regan said. "Now we hope Mitch can catch Ry or Andi."

"Get back here shark bait!" Mitch shouted as he tried to catch the girl ahead of him. Andi, however, just picked up her pace and flew by him.

"I'll take him to the jail." Kristen said. "You go get Ry."

"Done." Regan said as she sprinted off.

"What a waste of time." Zanya muttered to herself as she watched the antics of Shadowatch. "This is the team that made SHIELD afraid? How did they accomplish that? Prank them into submission?"

"Where's Ry?" Mitch asked.

"Good question." Andi said. "He better not have gotten stuck in the trees again."

"Can we break?" Regan said. "Chasing you two nuts is hard work!"

"Fine." Andi sighed. "Ten minute time-out starting as soon as Ry gets his butt back in plain sight."

"Here." Ry shouted as he flew overhead and landed next to Zanya. "Are we allowed inside?"

"Yeah." Zanya shot him a look. "Why wouldn't we be?"

"Better safe than sorry." Andi said. "Let's go get something to drink."

"I second that motion." Neal raised his hand.

"Motion carried and passed." Andi proclaimed. "To the kitchen!"

The hoard of teens sneaked into the kitchen through the back door and into the kitchen. The boys sat down while Andi tried to find the glasses.

"Try this one." Zanya opened the door to a cabinet and revealed the hiding place of the cups.

"Thank you." Andi said coolly. "Okay, come pick your cups."

"I call green!" Ry shouted.

"Go figure." Kristen rolled her eyes. "I guess I'll take the purple one."

"Blue's mine." Mitch said.

"Red." Neal grabbed the glass.

"That leaves orange, pink, and yellow." Zanya said.

"Pink." Regan said.

"You just wanted to stick me with the yellow one." Andi growled.

"And you can have it." Zanya said.

"Ooops." Ry grimaced.

"Ooops." Andi raised an eyebrow. "What did you do this time?"

"Are those things waterproof?" Mitch asked.

"What things?" Zanya asked.

"They say shatterproof on the side, so maybe it's okay." Neal shrugged.

"Did you drop something in the cup?" Andi groaned.

"Am I in trouble?" Ry asked.

"Depends on what that was." Andi growled.

"The communicator." Ry winced.

"If it don't work, yes." Andi said.

"It looks all right." Kristen said.

"Except for the drops of water coming out of it." Neal quipped.

"I can help with that." Andi said. She closed her eyes and forced the water out of the device.

"Try it." Regan said.

"Where are the other ones?" Mitch asked.

"I don't know." Andi said. "Ask Clover."

"Hey!" Zanya shouted.

"Ignore her. She does it to everyone." Kristen waved. "Anyway, do you know where they went?"

"Maybe in the garage." Zanya said. "Or the attic."

"In other words, you don't know." Andi glared.

"I'd say so." Regan replied.

"That's great!" Andi said. "Now how will we find out if the bloody thing works or not?"

"I think Road Pig might have lost his under the couch again." Zanya said. "The two coms should pick each other up."

"I'll go try to find it." Regan said as she took off.

Ten minutes later, Regan was upstairs with the com found under the sofa, and Bryan was in the front yard with the one he dunked.

"Can you hear me now?" Bryan asked into the speaker.

_No._ Regan 'said' back in his head. _Can you hear me on that end?_

"There's nothing but static." Ry grumbled. "Maybe it's the reception." He walked a few steps over and tried again. "Can you hear me now?"

_No._ Regan replied. Again, Ry moved about five paces over.

"How about now?" He asked.

_Still no._ Regan sighed.

"It's broken." Neal said. "Can we stop this now, I feel like I'm in a Verizon commercial."

"Now?" Ry shouted from across the street.

"Give it up, Ry!" Andi shouted. "Get your butt back over here so we can get this settled."

"By the way, what is the standard procedure for this?" Kristen asked.

"I think you have to fill out a requisition form." Zanya said. "Then wait a few months for someone to send a new one."

"You're paying, Butterfingers!" Andi shouted to Ry, who was still across the street.

"Can you hear me now?" He yelled.

"BRYAN!"


End file.
